What Happens in Nashville, STAYS in Nashville
by ElleIsForLove
Summary: When Nick Jonas is recording his new solo album in the home state of his ex-girlfriend, Miley Cyrus, will the two encounter? Is it fate? Or is it just an on going love? R RATED. Niley!


**HEYYY GUYS! So this past weekend. I had the most amazing experience of my life. Kellie Pickler-Gloriana-Justin Bieber-TAYLOR SWIFT concert. Taylor touched my hand and told me she loved me. In other words, my life is complete. But, on the other hand, I really wanted to try a one/two shot story. Still not decided how long its going to be. So who knows.. maybe it will turn out into a full out story! Just want to see where it goes.**

**OTHER IMPORTANT NEWS: So I'm having a little bit of writers block with Fearless. But no worries. Something will come to me. I'm going to try to get one or two more chapters in before I go to camp.**

**This story is based off of really life. So Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. DUH! Its going to take place in the summer of 2009 when Nick and Miley were both in Nashville. Nick was in the studio recording his new solo album and Miley was home visiting family and friends but also in the studio recording for her new album, but doing more brainstorming than anything.**

**PART 1**

_**Nick in the studio with he Administration.**_

Nick singing: Walk in the room; I'm a man on a mission.

You're standing there, and I feel that connection.

I break the ice and I ask what your name is.

Then I recall that we already did this...

Somehow I missed it.

"Some how I missed it." Nick repeated to himself. Nick stepped away from the microphone. Sonny, a band mate of Nick's, contemplated the young man's expressions.

"You okay man? Something on your mind?" Sonny pleaded. Nick shook his had a chuckled. "Eh, no there has been this song I've been trying to write down, by every time I try to write it down, it just doesn't seem right. How about we take the rest of the day off boys?" The band agreed. They were all pretty wiped out. They had been recording the album in 1 week. It had been 5 days. They we're practically finished with the album. Except this one song Nick could not write down.

The rest of the band had packed up and left, except Sonny and Nick. Sonny was aware about Nick's past love life, which included two girls in particular. And Sonny knew most of the album was written about Selena Gomez. Sonny was about to step out of the recording studio until he turned around to see Nick sitting on the couch and coffee table trying to write something down. Sonny said one last thing. "Hey Nick." Nick looked up at Sonny, "Maybe your trying to write about the wrong person." With that Sonny left, which left a young teenage boy, alone and in denial.

_**NICK'S POV**_

Sonny's right, and I knew what he was saying. This song is for sure not about Selena. It was about _her._ The last time I saw her was when I went to visit her in Georgia. That was about 3 weeks ago. We haven't talked since, so I'm assuming that everything between us was finished. She's off doing her new movie with the stupid Australian guy. I could tell by the minute I met him he was in love with her. I mean who wouldn't be? And the worst part about it, that guy was really that bad. He was actually pretty cool.

Miley, yup that was her. Destiny Hope Cyrus, Smiley Miley…Miles. The first, and maybe last love of my life. I've only written two songs about her before. One by myself, and one actually with her. I'm always afraid to write about Miley though. I can get very emotional, because when I do write about Miley, it truly means something.

_**Miley in the recording studio**_

"Awesome job guys! Miley thanked everyone in the recording studio. Leslie, Miley best friend from home, was with her. "Miley! That was amazing! This record is going to awesome." Leslie reassured her. "Thanks Leslie," Miley pulled her best friend into a hug, "I've missed you so much, I wish I could stay longer." Leslie nodded in agreement, "Lucky for you Miss Miley Ray, you still have two more days."

Everyone in Miley's recording booth had packed up for the day and left. It was about 8 o'clock. Leslie and Miley sat on the couches in the recording studio eating pizza and laughing about old times. Then all of sudden, Leslie heard this angelic sound and strumming following it. "Miles, do you hear that?" Leslie questioned. Miley quickly replied without giving a thought, "Nope, I don't think anyone else is here in the recording studios, my producer said it was going to be me and one other band today, but I already saw the other band leave." Leslie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well its getting late Miles, I better head home." Leslie stated. "Awww! You have to leave so soon?" Miley pleaded. Leslie chuckled and nodded. Miley and Leslie said there goodbyes and Leslie went home. Miley was now alone in the studio.

_**MILEY'S POV**_

Geez. Its already 9 o'clock? Well I guess I'll pack up all my stuff, and lock up the studio just like Craig, my producer asked me too. Plus I'm pretty sure I'm the last person in all the other studios. I think?

-Miley heard a jazzy-slow tune coming from another recording studio-

Okay, I was almost sure I am the last person here. But maybe not? –Miley started listening harder to the slow, beautiful melody. She started swaying side to side- Wow, whoever that is has a great voice. –Miley listened harder- Oh My God. It can't be. There is NO way that _he_ is right next door to me. I mean, now I'm not surprised that its his voice. _His voice_ can send me through a trance of peace and love. Nick Jonas. We haven't talked in 3 weeks though, ever since I've been shooting my movie and he's been on tour. Maybe I'll go over, just to talk though. Even though I've missed him so much. His arms grasp around me, his heavenly voice, and what I crave the most his lips. His touch. My body aches for him most of the time. I mean most of my other relationships were usually older, so they usually were cautious with being intimate with me. I just want to say hi. That's it. I think?

Miley collects all of her belongings, turned off all the microphones and lights and locked up the studio. Miley stepped out of her studio and continued to walk toward Nick's studio. She dragged her fingers along the wooden panel on the chesnut walls. Her fingers were acting what her brain was trying to tell her. Her fingers were resisting her to move forward. But at the same time her heart controlled her feet, and told her to keep moving. Then Miley was there. She stepped into the studio and locked the door behind her, then proceeded to close the blinds to give her and Nick ultimate privacy. Nick still didn't notice Miley. Miley was in the control panel part of the studio, so the silence barrier between her was the sound booth. Nick couldn't hear Miley at all. Nick finally looked up from his music sheet and stopped fiddling with his guitar.

"Miley." Nicked blankly stated. He stared at her. She wasn't a girl anymore. Just within 3 weeks she had changed. She was a changed woman. But at the same time he was the same Smiley Miley he knew. Her hair was still in tasseled waves. She still wore old rock'n'roll concert shirts with a pair of jean shorts, like she always did. And Nick's two favorite things about Miley: she always wore his dog tag and her beautiful smile. One of her hands rested on the glass window separating them. His deep brown orbs stared into her blue crystal orbs. Miley pressed the voice button, so Nick could hear her. "Hey there stranger." She tried to smile, but her eyes started to water. Nick awkwardly but comically waved at her. Although crystal like tears fell from her cheeks she giggled. Nick smiled at her laugh. Nick got up and spoke into the microphone for Miley to hear. "Are you gonna come in?" Miley looked through the glass window and nodded. She walked over to the door the separated them and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stood there.

They were almost 10 feet apart. Miley went running over to Nick. Nick grasped Miley into a hug as she collapsed into his arms. "Don't leave me Nicky. I missed you. I need you." They both fell to the ground and leant against the wall just grasping each other. "Shhh Miles, I'm right here, I'm not leaving, I'm staying." Nick reassured her. They both sat there for an hour just inhaling their company. Just Nick and Miley reunited.

**PART 2**

Miley finally stopped tearing up. She looked at Nick. Nick looked back and flashed her a goofy smile. She leaned her head back and chuckled a little bit. Miley stood up and took Nick's hand with her to the couch. Miley looked at him confused but so happy at the same time.

Miley: Why didn't you call me?

Nick: I didn't think you wanted to hear my voice

Miley: Nick, come on. We already know that isn't the case

Nick: No seriously, I thought you didn't want to hear from me. You were so mad at me last time.

Miley: …yeah but…

Nick: Miley, you know exactly why I didn't call.

-Miley stood up; she knew exactly why Nick didn't call but she was mad-

Miley: THAT'S NO EXCUSE NICK.

Nick: Miles, please calm down…

Miley: NO, WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN? YOU DIDN'T CALL ME. I LOVED YOU. I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU.

Nick: Miley, no you don't..

Miley: -starts to break down again- YES I DO.

Nick: Miley, how can you love me when you haven't learned to love yourself yet?

Miley: -crying- Because I love who I am when I'm with you. THAT'S who I want to be.

Nick: -pulls Miley into a hug- Miley, trust me. I love you more than anything else in the world, but it's not our time right now. We need to discover ourselves before we can love each other.

Miley: -pulls away- okay. You're right.

Nick: -chuckles- did I hear what I thought I just heard? Did Miley Cyrus just agree with me? –starts to laugh-

Miley: -smiles and playfully hits him- shut up Nicholas.

-a few moments of smiling and silence only inches away from each other faces-

Miley: -whispering- I have one condition though.

Nick: -places his hand on Miley's cheek- yes?

Miley: tonight is just about me and you. Just for tonight.

Nick: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Nick pulled Miley's face closer.

Nick: I still and will always love you Miley.

Nick began to kiss Miley. Nick takes Miley's breath away, she gasped. He caresses the side of her cheek and deepens the kiss. Miley brings herself closer to Nick's body. With one hand pulling on his bicep and the other hand pulling on his neck. Nick lays Miley down gently onto the couch. His lips gently and slowly trail down Miley's neck. Miley's head arches back in pleasure. Nick peeled back his plaid shirt only leaving his v-neck t-shirt. Nick's hand trailed up the side of Miley's body. They stopped kissing each other. The both looked into each other's eyes. Nick searching in her eyes for some type of answer. Miley smiled and nodded with confirmation. Nick planted small kisses from Miley's cheek to her neck, to her shoulder down to her collarbone. Both Nick and Miley's made their way down to the bottom of Miley's shirt. They both proceed to pull of Miley's iron maiden t-shirt off. All Miley had on was her jean shorts and a black lacy bra. Nick and Miley at this point were both not virgins. Although they both made a promise to god, they made a promise of waiting until their true love. Nick only slept with Miley, and Miley only slept with Nick; two times to be exact. The first time they were together and now.

Nick's hand made their way up Miley's stomach up to her chest. Miley moaned. "N-Nicky, don't-t be afraid to gr-ab," Miley trembled out in pleasure. Nick nodded and started to grasp Miley's womanly chest. Miley moaned loudly. Lucky for Nick, Miley bra clasp was in the front; he continued to unclasp the lacy cups. Nick started to suck on Miley left breast and massage the right one. "Ah-ah-ah! Nickyyyyyy!" Miley's moans progressed into loud yelps of pleasure. "mmmm.. Miley you taste so good." Miley quickly ripped off Nick's shirt off. Miley flipped herself ontop of Nick and continued to kiss him. Miley dragged her hands down his fully built chest down to abs down to his.. manhood. Miley felt Nick's harden and stiff companion. She started to grope his harden friend. Nick continued to massage Miley's chest. "Is Nicky getting hard?" Miley seductively ask. Nick nodded. Miley pulled off Nick's jeans and continued to grope his manhood. "How does that feel Nicky?" Nick groaned in pleasure and nodded as his eyes rolled back into his head. Nick was now in his boxers and Miley topless in her jeans. Miley pulled on Nick's neck sitting him up right. Miley stood up. "Hey Nicky, do you mind unbuttoning my jeans?" Nick was now completely seduced by Miley. He unbuttoned and unzipped Miley's distressed jean shorts. He managed to get her topless and now in a sexy, lacy, black thong.

"Does Nicky likey?" Miley asked. Nick started bobbing his head like an idiot in love. Nick tried pulling Miley untop of him. "Not so fast Mr. President." Miley demanded. Miley got down on her knees. She traced her hands down his thigh to his inner thigh to his harden companion. She drags Nick's boxers off. Now, a completely exposed Nick. Miley straddles Nick, leaving his harden friend under her wet thong. Nick starts to suck on Miley's neck. Nick whispers into Miley ear, "Someones horny and wet." Miley pulled back and bit her lower lip and smirked. "It's all for you." Nick proceeds to pull of Miley's panties and lays her back down on the couch. "Miley, before I do anything, I want to ask why are you letting me have sex with you?" Miley sat up a little and thought to herself. She then smiled. "Because you not just having sex with me, you making love with me, It's a way of letting myself know that your not just another boy in my life, but someone who will always love me. Even though I haven't discovered myself yet, I still love you. You're anything but a mistake." Nick smiled and kissed with all the passion in him.

_**Later that morning…**_

The both laid there staring at each other lovingly. It was very early in the morning, the sun was just about to rise. Miley nuzzled herself into Nick's neck. Nick questioned his true love, "its not our time right now.. isn't it?" Miley's eyes saddened, with agreement she nodded. "No, its not our time." Miley kissed him one last time. They both sat up and got dressed. Nick pulled on his jeans and his v-neck t-shirt. Miley pulled on her Iron Maiden shirt and her shorts. When Nick was about to grab his plaid shirt on the ground, Miley beat him the chase and help up the tattered shirt. She smelled the shirt and smiled, "I'm going to keep it, for the road." Nick smiled and nodded. Miley pulled the plaid shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. She started for the door. Then turned around to look at the young boy she fell in love with, who had grown into a man.

"I'll see you soon?" Miley asked unassured.

Nick rushed over to her and kissed her once last time. He placed his forehead on to her forehead.

"I'll see you soon, Miley Ray, one day."

Miley left the studio. Nick traveled back over to the couch. He ran his hands over the cheap leather couch and chuckled. His eyes traveled over the music sheet that still laid on the coffee table, blank and empty of music. His hand found an unsharpened pencil. The pencil wrote to only unbear Nicholas Jonas' hear and soul about his one true love, Miley Ray Cyrus.

It's hard to believe,

Where we are _now_.

Your hand in mine, babe,

Feels right somehow.

_the night is so still_

So don't make a sound.

Cause its almost perfect,

So, baby, promise you"ll never look down.

cuz we've had _our past_, i know

just leave that behind.

Cause none of it lasts,

All that we have is tonight.

Cause you're not the only one,

Who's ever felt this way.

Don't let the world cave in,

Just tell me that you'll _**stay.**_


End file.
